


City Exploration logs

by Mr_Mora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, POV First Person, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Mora/pseuds/Mr_Mora
Summary: Hello. I don't know what i'm really doing with this book/ journal thing but i was told by the docs to write in it, maybe they want to help me or maybe they are just using me to retrieve real info, whatever the case it doesn't really matter to me.





	City Exploration logs

**Author's Note:**

> hello!, this is my first work so any feedback is appreciated.

**midday maybe, 5th day, 12 month, year 50 P.B, quite cloudy**

Hello. I don't know what i'm really doing with this book/ journal thing but i was told by the docs to write in it, maybe they want to help me or maybe they are just using me to retrieve real info, whatever the case it doesn't really matter to me. 

Speaking of me, my name is 7735 but most other soldiers just call me Snipes. Most likely because i’m a sniper but at the moment I am sitting in a rather cramped bed of a transport vehicle. So my skills are not of much use here, i am going to introduce myself to the others in this truck bed.

  
  


**Afternoon around 5 p.m, same day, clouds have cleared up**

I have spoken to the others! And they are quite interesting if a little strange. So ill list them and what i know about them

In the back left corner is a flamethrower specialist who just calls himself Burnt. He's covered up his number on the right sleeve of his uniform with a fire diamond patch, which, in case you do not know, is thoroughly unusual.

In the front left corner is a gunner named 12468 we decided that number would be a good name, so until he wants to change it their name is just gunner, they seem nice but rather new, fresh press coat and shiny gas mask lenses confirm this.

And sitting next to me is Zed who’s a medic. who apparently is “the last of his pack” if this “pack” is family, squad or medic class, is hard to tell, but Zed seems rather downtrodden and quite through enraged, also just started mumbling something about “getting back at those damn blues” but i've only seen a blue squad on one occasion. 

In any case I'll check in when we get wherever we are going.

  
  


**9 p.m maybe definitely late evening, probably the same day.**

The truck got stuck by a land mine or something, all I remember is talking to Gunner and then... Well waking up, I checked to see if my squad members are alive and thankfully Gunner, Burnt, and Zed all survived. I think Gunner got a little cut up but Zed bandaged our wounds. However the driver wasn't so lucky, we didn't even find any sort of body and the truck is gone as are most of our supplies. We have maybe 5 days to a weeks worth of rations. We’ll continue to search the area and see if we find anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ill try to update it in a week or so


End file.
